ERepublik API
The API idea is something different from the list of RSS that eRepublik will provide in the future (latest news, latest military coverage news, company sales... the list is open). The RSS lists will make it possible for other websites to re-use and present almost all live public data from the eRepublik world. The apps idea is based on the fact that anyone with programming skills can create his or her own website where eRepublik Citizens can play/gamble/fight/etc using eRepublik gold that they have earned or bought in eRepublik. Who gets the profits: * The Citizens: will have more fun things to do and ways to invest / spend and earn Gold. * The owners of the apps: Will get citizen traffic to their apps (on witch they can place advertising as long as it is not in direct competition to eRepublik) and have a new way of earning eRepublik Gold. * eRepublik: More fun things to do, means happy citizens and that means a stronger community. Profitable apps means more people that want eRepublik to succeed and extended game-play ideas that we might not have tough off or had the resources to develop otherwise We will make it possible for every Citizen who wants to and can, to create an external application/website (banks, lotteries, casinos, insurance companies, games, etc). If we approve an application (we will check for its legality, programming quality, interest etc.) then we will give to it a unique key. Using that key we will create for each application a page where Citizens will be able to give eRepublik gold or withdraw Gold from that application. So it’s simply 2 XML template forms “Transfer Gold” and “Withdraw Gold” and you can insert the values that you want to take out or give into that application and the id of the user from the application. A Citizen can only give or take Gold from a specific app if he has an account in that application too. When Gold is given to that application we will delete that Gold from the eRepublik user’s account, and record in the database that the application has received that value of Gold (it's account is updated). We also send to the app the info "eRepublik user $ID gave you $value $currency to your user $ID2" so that the app will know to put in it's db that the user has received that Gold. (Question on this last one because wheter it’s the app that receives the money or the user that owns the app is not clear yet) When Gold is taken out from the application (a Citizen - user or admin of the app - decided to withdraw Gold from that application back into eRepublik) we must: * Check that the application has sufficient Gold in it's account * Check that the Citizen has that Gold in that app * Delete that sum of Gold from the Citizen app account * Add that sum of Gold to the citizen's account in eRepublik * Delete that sum of Gold from the application account in eRepublik The apps will be divided by us in 3 categories: * Apps that we support and help - will be presented in the API page as recommended and interesting apps and also we might choose to promote them for free on eRepublik for a period of time. * Apps that we won’t promote as they might contain vulgar content, we are still making sure they are well managed, etc * Apps that won't receive an access key to eRepublik functions - mainly because their content is completely unacceptable, illegal or it is proven that eRepublik Citizens can't trust them. Please note that we may remove an application’s access key at any time if we consider it necessary. Current APIs For a list of APIs, please see the API list. Developers If your interested in learning more please visit: http://api.erepublik.com/ Category:API